Happy Birthday
by Lise-chan
Summary: It's Shadow's and Sonic's birthday! Mostly a Shadilver fic, but has the blue blur himself making a grand appearance!


****

**Author's Note: It's Sonic's birthday, as well as Shadow's! I figured I would make a little oneshot for all of the fans who requested one, if I recall correctly if any really asked for one... Anyway, another Shadilver thing for everyone, based on the birthday of our beloved heroes: Sonic and Shadow!**

* * *

Silver woke up early one particular morning, leaving his beloved Shadow in bed. It was a very special day today...for special someones.

Turns out it was Shadow and Sonic's birthday! Sonic was turning 19, and Shadow...well, Silver didn't want to call him old because he was sealed away for 50 years. In his real years, he was going to be 59 if not older! So, everyone decided to give him the same age as Sonic...much to Shadow's disapproval.

Humming a happy tune, Silver made a big breakfast of pancakes, slices of fruit, orange juice, coffee, cereal, sausage and bacon. As soon as everything was prepared, he carefully carried it all on a tray with a vase full of flowers. He slowly opened the bedroom door, trying not to drop anything. He stood on Shadow's side of the bed, and shook him gently.

A ruby eye opened sleepily to meet the golden ones. He sat up in bed, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. He then noticed the large tray in his lover's hands as he smiled brightly.

"Silv, what's all this?"

Setting the tray down on Shadow's lap, he cried out, "Happy Birthday, baby!"

Shadow blushed, laughing lightly at the action, "Aw, thanks cutie! Wow, you made all this for me? I don't think I can eat all this by myself..."

Silver kissed him on the lips, "I want to make this day extra special for my beau! You've been working all week, so I thought I should help."

The ebony hedgehog smiled, "Well, this means so much to me. Thank you!" He kissed Silver again as the other began to sit down next to him. Awhile later, most of the food was gone from the tray. Shadow licked his lips as he finished a pancake.

"Boy, I don't think I've eaten so much in my life..."

Silver snagged a slice of cantaloupe from the fruit bowl, "Hey, what about that time I made an apple crisp for Amy's party and you ate it all? It amazed me you could eat so much!"

Shadow shrugged, "I couldn't help it...it was so good, I couldn't control myself. And besides, I said I was sorry so what more do you want from me?"

The uke hedgehog leaned on his lover's shoulder, "Just your love...that's all I need."

The other nuzzled him with just that, purring deeply in his throat as Silver ran his lips over his neck. Shadow then tackled him onto the bed and began an intimate makeout session with his ivory lover. His hands made their way to his thighs, and he earned a giggle. Silver then licked his cheek as he let his own hands touch his whole body...everywhere...

"Shads..." Silver was able to escape his boyfriend's lips for a few seconds, "Don't you have to work soon?"

The hedgehog on top of him shook his head, "Not until 9, babe...let me finish with you first..."

Silver giggled again, "If I let you do that, you would take about an hour...besides, it's 8:45 right now."

He suddenly felt himself be thrown aside on the bed and heard, "Oh, shit!" Frazzled a little, he sat up to see Shadow rushing to grab his G.U.N. jacket from the closet and cursing himself for sleeping in. He slipped his shoes on in front of the door, and almost forgot to kiss his uke goodbye. He ran back in the bedroom, and hugged him.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I get out of work, okay?"

Silver hugged him back and kissed him, "Okay, but don't expect anything major around here, since you're in such a rush..."

Shadow chuckled, "Don't worry about throwing a party for me either, Silv. We're going to that surprise party for Sonic tomorrow anyway, so don't get any ideas..."

With that, he ran back and out the door, leaving Silver to clean up the dishes. Little did he know that the party for Sonic was also a party for himself...which was moved to this day, so both of them would be touched by this giant party thrown...wow, I think I just confused myself...

* * *

Luckily, Shadow made it to the base on time. When he arrived at his office, he opened the door and saw bunches of ballons and streamers. He sighed...he didn't want everyone in the unit to know it was his birthday...and he knew only one person who'd tell them.

"Hey, it's the birthday boy!"

Cringing, Shadow turned slowly to the source of the voice.

"Rouge..."

Without warning, she ran over and hugged him tightly. He tried to struggle out of her deathly grasp, but it was no use. He just stood there instead, looking extremely pissed off.

Rouge spoke again, "So, what's it like being 19?"

"We've gone over this numerous times, Rouge..." Shadow pushed her away and he sat down at his desk, "I'm far older than that faker is...and besides, it isn't really my birthday..."

"Sure it is! Today's the anniversary that you came out of your 50 year coma! So, it's like you were...reborn? Gosh, you don't look a day over 19 anyway!"

"I'm 59, Rouge. I feel over 19 right now."

Rouge let go of him and crossed her arms, "Well, that might change once you get today's mission on the road...the commander's going to be coming in to tell us what's going on..."

Right after she sopke, a familiar face entered the room: Commander Abraham Tower.

The bat smiled, "Speak of the devil! How's it going, sir?" Both she and Shadow saluted in terms of respect. He saluted back and replied, "As you were, you two. Before I give you the mission...I want to wish you a happy birthday, Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog managed to put a small grin on his face. "Thank you, sir...I guess I'm a big celebrity here, like last year."

"And the year before that..." Rouge added, "And don't forget the year before that, too!"

He glared at his companion to make her stop, which she did before she went too far. The commander cleared his throat to calm the situation, "Well, back to business. Your mission today is..."

* * *

Rouge sat down in the chair next to Shadow's in his office, exhausted from the mission, "Oh my God, that was harder than I thought it'd be..."

Shadow nodded in agreement as he put his G.U.N. jacket on. Followed by the bat, he left his office, turned off the light, and locked the door after he closed it. It was 6:30 in the evening...the perfect time to leave for home and spend the rest of the night with Silver, doing whatever they wanted to do...whether watching movies, playing videogames, or even make a little love in the bedroom. Knowing the ivory hedgehog, he would let his lover do anything he wanted with him...!

"C'mon Shads..." Rouge interrupted him from his dirty thoughts, letting him sigh lightly, "I'll walk with you. Besides, we have to pick someone up going that way."

They exited the base as Shadow asked, "And, who might that be?"

His question was answered as a blue streak stopped in front of them. Sonic the Hedgehog waved casually.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Sonic gave the two a thumbs up, "Hey, guys! I came here as quickly as I could." He looked over at Shadow, "Hey, it's the other birthday celebrity!"

Shadow sighed impatiently, as Rouge took out her cell phone and began to text someone, "Yeah...I've heard that all day...and before I forget, Happy Birthday Faker."

The cobalt hedgehog rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, man! I sure feel old...!"

Rouge then put her phone away, "Okay, guys...why don't we go back to Shadow's place to chat a bit? It's been awhiule since we've talked to eah other."

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that...unless Shadow's too much of a grouch to let me into his own house..." He eyed Shadow suspiciously, leaving the other to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Fine, I guess you can come for a little bit..."

Sonic jumped up, "Yay, thanks buddy! This's gonna be the best birthday ever!"

Shadow began to walk back home, "Watch yourself, Sonic. I might just take away that privilege. Now come on, before I leave you behind."

* * *

Shadow, Rouge, and Sonic entered the apartment complex a few minutes later. Grabbing his key from his pocket, he unlocked the door.

He decided to speak up about Sonic's plan, "So Faker, what are you doing for your birthday after this?"

Sonic scratched his chin for a moment, "Uh, I thought I was going to hang out with Tails and Knuckles...maybe Amy if she's not too busy with things..."

Rouge punched his arm lightly, "Aww, that's special! I think you'll make her day!"

The hedgehog blushed, "Yeah, well I thought I should spend more time with her...she does like me after all."

Shadow rolled his eyes as they walked up the stairs to his apartment. They remained silent until they arrived in front of Shadow's own apartment. Rouge got her phone out again and texted someone...again. The black hedgehog took another key out of his pocket, and began to unlock the door. He slowly opened it, greeted with the darkness of the den. Confused, he slipped off his jacket and tossed it aside.

"Hello? Silver, are you home?"

Suddenly, the lights flashed on, and a giant crowd of people jumped out.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Sonic and Shadow!"

Shadow could have sworn he jumped a foot in the air, Rouge laughing hard as Sonic gaped. The whole apartment was covered with streamers, ballons, food, and a large banner that said in rainbow letters "Happy 19th Birthday, Sonic and Shadow!"

Amy came up to a shocked Sonic and kissed him, making him snap out of his trance, "Hi, Sonic! What do you think of the party?"

Sonic caught on, "Oh, so that's what Rouge was texting about!" He eyed Rouge and gave her another thumbs up, "Very clever!"

She nodded, "Yup, it's just so we could get ready for you two to come in!" Silver walked up to Shadow, holding a large cake in his hands and grinning.

"Hey, babe! Surprised?"

Shadow chuckled, "Yes, very. This is...amazing, Silv."

Sonic wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder, "You did all this for us? Silver, you're the best!"

The ivory hedgehog laughed, "Well, I couldn't do it without everyone else's help..."

His lover hugged him tightly then kissed him passionately, "Thanks, love. I owe you one..."

"Well, you can give me a party on my birthday..." Silver winked playfully, making Shadow blush lightly.

He smiled, "Perhaps...but first, let's celebrate my birthday...then we'll worry about you."

The other toyed with the white tuft of fur on his chest, "Maybe later tonight...? I've got some presents for you in the bedroom I want to show you..."

_Yes!_ Shadow thought internally as his heart began to pound, "Of course! I promise...after the party, I'll let you enjoy every minute in the bedroom."

"Sweet, because I just bought a maid's outfit you might like..."

Sonic suddenly broke in, "We'd all like to see it, Silver...but we've got cake to eat with our names on it...literally...in blue and red frosting!"

* * *

**Ugh, this took so long to get done! I got bored, so I thought I should do this to celebrate the hedgies' birthdays! I know it's crappy, but I ran out of ideas...**


End file.
